We're not in Kansas anymore
by TheHFness
Summary: Superwoman leaned down to kiss the journalist when she felt her push lightly on her shoulders. "Brittany," came out of the heroine's mouth almost as a scared sigh. The blond spoke softly as she ran her finger across the S on brunette's chest, "I can't do this to you or to the world." Superhero!Santana. Brittana Endgame.
1. Santana Lopez

Authors Notes: I do not own Glee or Superman. This is purely for fun.

The amount Superman myths will be used or followed very minimal. Birth, powers, and a few overlapping essentials will be it.

Chapter 1: Santana Lopez

This was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night. She didn't mind staying late at work, but it was almost 7 when the elevator doors opened and a storm of creeps with guns came in. They seemed a little surprised that the bullpen still had about ten people in it. They were working on the final touches to the paper. Mostly everyone else was out of the building.

She wasn't sure what was worse having Brittany pinning her against the underside of her desk to protect her or hearing the blonde mummer for Superwoman under her breath. Brittany had reassured her that they would be fine. Of course, she had to play the dutiful partner and trust Brittany to protect them.

She was the hot mess of the bull pin. She was an amazing reporter, but to save face, she had to be a little clumsy, a little sloppy, and a little nerdy. Of course, the nerdy part didn't bother her. She enjoyed her share of video games and comic books.

She made sure that Santana Lopez and Superwoman were as different as possible. Her hair was always up in a tight pony tail. Her glasses were wide framed and usually tilted a little to the side. Clothing was always pressed nicely, but they were a little too big for her. Her short stature didn't help in the clothing department. She didn't wear heels often. She had almost 3 in lifts in her Superwoman boots.

She watched Brittany's face from her seat which was almost in the blonde's lap. She had her jaw tight, her eyes were narrowed and pinched together, and her nostrils were flared. "Britt," she whispered softly to get the other girls attention. She could tell by her heart beat that she wasn't scared, she was just angry. This was the woman who had done several dare devil things over the last couple months to just have Superwoman save her.

Brittany looked down at her, offering a soft smile. "Yea, San?"

She could tell she was putting on her brave face. Santana knew for sure they would be fine. They had only been 'held hostage' for about an hour. She would give it another few minutes before she got them out of it. "I know this is a stupid question considering, but are you okay?"

Brittany gritted her teeth in response, as she fought off a deep sigh. "I know, it's not like I'm yelling 'Superwoman, Help!' from the top of my lungs. But, I know we have to be on the news by now. I mean, the Daily Planet at least. I'm just surprised given our professional relationship over the past six or so months, she isn't here yet."

Brittany was right. Almost before woman could come out of Brittany's mouth, she was right there. Granted a lot of the time, the duo was together when Brittany would get into her investigative danger mode. She usually had no trouble slipping away, once Brittany got focused.

"I'm sure there's a reason, Brittany. Maybe there was a landslide in Malaysia or something?" She sighed out softly. Luckily there had been no real calls for help. She had learned a long time ago to prioritize exactly what was importance of the cries of help. There and been a couple in the last hour, but the sirens of emergency teams and police had been so close behind, she was sure mostly everything was fine.

The blonde looked at her, offering a small smile. "I know. But you know me," she shrugged a little leaning against the side of the desk. "I don't do the whole 'helpless' woman thing well," she spoke as she did the air quotes.

Santana held back a giggle, covering her mouth with both hands. She could see with her x-ray vision that the guys were stationed at the exits and there were a few others about 4 meters away, but she didn't want to draw attention to them. They were told to keep silent. "Well, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. They have to be looking for something specific."

The journalist just shrugged looking down at the brunette, "But at the Daily Planet? What the hell could they be looking for? Like, really, what would be here?"

Santana swallowed a little, when Brittany looked right in her eyes. "Britt…Just relax," She knew the blonde could tell when she was hiding something.

"Santana Lopez, you are holding out on me…" This was what she was afraid of. Brittany had that look on her face. The 'I'm going to get the bottom of this' look. She was mere centimeters away from Brittany's face. "You have to tell me now. I know your lying."

She sighed a little. "It's kind of bait, Britt. Holly took a statement from someone in protective custody that has sensitive mob info. They of course had the info leaked to a known mole. The Metropolis Police has a swat team monitoring the building." She put her hand on the side of Brittany's shoulder giving it a gentle to calm her down. "Hey, I didn't want to not tell you. But, Holly knows how you get. You would have gone to the docks or whatever to get the info on who the boss is yourself."

Just as Brittany was about to speak, the elevator dinged and there was a shot fired. This was not part of the plan. She used to x-ray vision to see what was going out across the bull pen. Apparently, they had shot one of their own. He was still breathing, obviously wearing a bullet proof vest. Almost every woman that was in the bullpen was screaming and freaking out. Santana was starting to panic a little, she hear shots a few floors below them. Something was really wrong. The SWAT team may have been swatted.

"I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP," Came cross the room in a loud booming voice. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO STAY CALM AND RELAX. THAT WAY NO-ONE ELSE GETS SHOT."

She could waste these guys in less than a second, but of course, she wasn't just going to stand up when they were told to sit down and be quiet. She could just walk through a rain of bullets from a few thugs with guns, but that wouldn't be conducive to her secret identity staying a secret.

She really needed an out. All it would take really would be one of the thugs thinking she knew where what they needed was. She could lead one or two of them through a dark part of a storage room, give one of the wracks full of paper a push and they would be out cold. But getting out from under Brittany was the biggest challenge.

She couldn't let anything else happen. From what she could hear and see, no one on the swat team had been hurt yet. She tilted her glasses back and head back. Brittany was peaking around the side of the desk to see if she could see anything. She took the chance to use her heat vision to hit some of the electrical wires on the ceiling. The lights flickered on and off for a second, before they turned off completely. The sparks from the wires turned on the sprinkler system as well.

She felt Brittany grab her hand and pull her close, when she heard the loud streams of cursing coming from all around them.

"DO YOU THINK IT WAS THE COPS?" She heard one guy shout from across the room. Soon after there were shots fired into the ceiling.

"Look here, yous guys. No one is a hero just because there is a little black out going on. I want everyone to stay put and shut the hell up," A loud scratchy voice yelled from across from the elevator.

"Stay put, Santana. I'm going to get help." She was about to scoot way when Santana wrestled her into the corner and pushed her back against the desk.

"Your heels make too much noise. You're too tall and the swat team is probably already here. They probably cut the lights and turned on the sprinklers to distract them. I'll go check. They won't see me coming." Before Brittany could grab her, the Latina scurred out of their hiding spot towards the cover of another desk.

The heroine looked around to make sure no one could see her for sure. She super speed into a storage room. She spun into her suit, boots on, glasses off, hair down. She was gone in a flash.


	2. Enter Superwoman

Authors Notes: I do not own Glee or Superman. This is purely for fun.

The amount Superman myths will be used or followed very minimal. Birth, powers, and a few overlapping essentials will be it.

Louberry- I have a thing for Superwoman!Santana too. I just hope I can do it some justice

Blueskkies-I hope you like this installment. I'm just getting the footing laid down for what is hopefully some greatness to come.

It's Brittana- I thought I had tagged it. But thanks for pointing it out! I made sure to re-tag it.

Guests- Thanks for the kind words.

Chapter 2: Enter Superwoman

She slipped out an open window to circle the building. She took a few seconds to analyze the situation. There were nine gunmen spread out across the office, just on the level Brittany was still on. The rest of the building had a few guards on each floor. The goons had taken out the Daily Planet security guard and were blocking the exits.

The information leaked to them must have had them sure whatever they were looking for was kept it in Holly's office. They had flipped her desk, tried to hack her computer, and tore the room apart, top to bottom. Examining the roof of the building, she found a guard on each corner. Sweeping the building from top to bottom would be the most likely to give her the element of surprise and keep people safe.

The heroine flew to the top of the building at top speed. Flying around in guards in 2 full circles, she took their phones first then their guns. She didn't want her element of surprise blown. After a quick examination of the roof, she found nothing to tie them up with. They were almost twenty stories up. Those guys weren't going anywhere. Using her heat vision, she melted the lock on the roof hatch. There went the top to bottom sweep idea. Going bottom to top would be a little more difficult, but with her speed it wasn't going to be an issue.

"You will stay still until I get back." She boomed out at guys at on the roof. They were all mostly still in shock with what had happened in the last two minutes. She stood on the ledge of the roof ready to speed to the ground and up the building. She heard a very loud and familiar, _"SUPERWOMAN!" _as hear ears perked up. She should have known better than to think Brittany could stay still and out of trouble for five minutes. She had literally been left alone for three minutes.

X-raying the building, she zeroed in on her partner. Letting out a loud sigh, "Here we go again," stumbled out of her mouth. Brittany was being held with her back against a gunmen's chest. He had one arm around her neck and a gun held to her temple with the other.

"It looks like Blondie here is trying to be a hero. You know what happens to heroes with no powers?" He pulled the hammer back on his gun, "They don't make it out of this alive."

When it came to Brittany, Santana's restraint with criminals usually went out the window. She would never _ever _kill anyone but, she had hospitalized a few creeps. This was going to be one of those times.

Swooping back into the window came out of just minutes before, she zipped through the bullpen unarming all of the men as she went. She appeared in front of the criminal and Brittany in a blue blur. She grabbed the criminals forearm squeezing it ever so slightly. Superwoman felt his bone start to crack, she released it quickly. He was quick to release Brittany, before he howled in pain and fell to the floor.

Turning her head to Brittany, she looked up and down quickly. "Ms. Pierce, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay, Superwoman," She paused for a second and looked around. All of the men were rushing to the elevator. "Maybe you should go get them?"

"The power in the building is off," she watched them all press the button a few times. "But, you're right. I'll be right back."

It wasn't any more than twenty minutes later, the MPD was combing through the offices of the Daily Planet. Reporters were lining up outside the police barricade, most of them hoping to just get a sound bit from Superwoman. She had apprehended the whole group of intruders. She was going to let the police do the sorting and paper work. Later, as Santana, she would get the info on them. That was only if Brittany didn't get it before. Knowing her partner, the reporter would have a whole story written with intimate details form the MPD to hand into Holly to make the afternoon edition. It was too late to get it into the morning edition.

After speaking to the chief of police for a few minutes, Superwoman found Brittany eagerly waiting beside a police cruiser. "What can I do for you, Ms. Pierce?" She asked softly with her arms crossed over her _S. _

Brittany bounced back and forth on the heels of her feet, "First off, I wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue."

Superwoman just let out a small laugh, nodding as she spoke. "_Again," _She said a little sarcastically. The woman couldn't help but smile at little when the blonde standing in front of her huffed out.

"At least this time, it wasn't really my fault." She mimicked the brunette crossing her arms across chest as well. "They came into the office and had us held hostage pretty much at gun point for almost an hour." She bit her tongue quickly. She didn't want Superwoman to think she was badgering her about not being there sooner. "So anyway, as I was saying, thank you for saving us. I also told you to call me, Brittany." The reporter relaxed her arms and put her hands in her pockets. "Ms. Pierce makes me feel old."

Superwoman let out a small snort, "Alright, Brittany. But I can assure you, nothing about you says _old." _ She heard Brittany's heart beat speed for a second. She was just being honest. The intention was not for it to sound flirty.

Brittany fidgeted with her hands in her pockets a little bit, trying to keep herself busy and stop herself from over analyzing. "Did the cops tell you anything good?"

"Nothing of any particular importance. They have all have been keeping quiet," She nodded her head towards the swat van, where the cops were loading the line-up of men. "They all have some sleazy lawyers on speed dial. But, whoever they are working for has to have money. Those lawyers are pretty bottom of the barrel when it comes to morals, but they are good. Someone with deep pockets has to be footing the bill for them."

Brittany nodded as she listened intently to Superwoman. "I was told by my partner that Holly Holiday, our boss, joined up with the cops to leak information to someone. There was some mob info from someone in protective custody. I don't know the full story. I didn't get a chance to ask Santana," her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about her partner. "Santana…my partner, did you see her?"

"I think she might have been trying to get a statement from the lawyers a few minutes ago," Superwoman spoke out softly. Silently, she thanked god for her super hearing. She had caught a few tidbits from the one of the lawyers to a client. It wasn't ground breaking info, but it would be enough to make Brittany think she had actually been talking to one of them.

Brittany looked around Superwoman to comb the crowd, looking for her partner. "She's pretty short. She's hard to find in crowds. I tell her all the time when we are out on assignment, I should get her one of those things that the Sims have over their heads."

Superwoman held back a laugh, she couldn't just break out laughing. It wasn't something Superwoman did. "I don't know what that is, but I'll take your word for it." Santana's ears perked up when she heard a silent bank alarm. "I have to go."

Brittany just nodded, "I'm not the only girl in the city who needs saving. I'll see you around." She received a small nod in reply, as Santana took off into the sky. The reporter smiled to herself when she heard the loud boom that followed Superwoman breaking the sound barrier. She needed to go find her partner and get this story started. She felt an all-nighter coming on.


End file.
